


触手爪爪什么的真的好棒啊

by zhuzisheng



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzisheng/pseuds/zhuzisheng
Summary: 触手，产卵，重口，慎入
Relationships: China/America
Kudos: 46





	触手爪爪什么的真的好棒啊

美遇到了年度最纳闷的事情，莫过于碰到这种生物——拥有自己的思维和过分强大生命力的类植物生命体，但是是一个少的可怜的全新物种，这不合乎逻辑，像这样受到上天宠爱的物种，应该是独树一帜的大物种的存在。  
但是这个物种，只有他一个。  
美听说捕捉他的时候伤到了很多人，美听说他是天生的战斗机器，美听说他拥有拟态，美听说他叫瓷。  
这是美第一次和这个物种见面。  
有些莫名的期待——也许他会像小山一样的强壮，或者是变换不停的拟态怪兽。  
空旷的实验室，透亮的白色铺天盖地，一重一重的铁门关押着猛兽，美只有一个人，他只相信自己，鞋底与地面接触的声音极其清脆。  
以前，这个物种“瓷”是公众的。  
现在，被捉来的生命，永远属于自己。  
为了伟大的科学。  
美深吸一口气，打开最后一扇门——巨大的玻璃容器中，只有一个男性在发着诡异光彩的营养液中起起伏伏。  
没有想象中的凶猛的不行的小山般的巨兽，瓷在营养液中，安静得就像正常无比的人类。  
类植物体。  
美相信麻醉药的充足，放心的摁下按键，输入多道安全密码后，实验室完全封闭，营养液在流淌，瓷真正的出现在了美的面前。  
优雅的东方人的面孔，还有修长的身躯，美舔了舔嘴唇，如果可以从他身上找到什么惊天秘密——自己就是赚翻了。  
但是美显然低估了瓷的耐药性。  
麻醉药的效果在慢慢的褪去，瓷迷迷糊糊，肚子却不是很饿，但是“进食”的欲望和肚子是不是饿完全没有关系，只是最近吞噬了一位倒霉的男性特工，瓷的拟态才变成了人类。  
和摄入的物种体液有关的拟态，如果想要维持，就得定期摄入同类物种的体液——瓷对自己的拟态相当满意，迷迷糊糊感知下，有什么在靠近——瓷的猎物。  
一个没有感情的物种。  
全新的孤独而神秘的物种。  
美离得太近，安全距离已经被打破。  
瓷的背后瞬间生长出数十根触手，美在大脑反应过来前，双手双脚已经被大力卷住，呈大字型被吊在半空，其中有一根触手在他脖子上轻轻的抚摸，一阵短暂的刺痛，无力感就席卷全身。  
适应力与学习能力。  
失策了，美的额头上冷汗滑落，他畏惧被吃掉，畏惧死亡，努力的挣扎却是微乎其微的抓挠，如同小猫撒娇的几下。  
一股强烈的欲望在体内冲撞，怎么回事——美甩了甩昏昏沉沉的头，身体突然间变得奇异，牛仔裤包裹下的某处有了抬头的征兆。  
哦，该死，现在可不是干那事的时候。美咒骂着，感官被放大，身下的小帐篷顶的自己生疼，几根触手不怀好意的在美的翘臀上胡乱的抚摸。  
那一根包裹住美修长的脖颈的触手再一次注射了另一种药物，美诅咒着对方，手艰难的伸向自己的口袋，触手似乎预示到了他的动作，先行一步。  
美就只能眼巴巴的看着自己最后一根救命稻草被触手碾碎，然后撞上了瓷戏谑的双眼，那种无机制的目光，倒映着狼狈的自己。  
感官被放大，美呜咽一声，挺立的乳尖摩擦皮肤，不安的扭动的时候接触布料的每一下的感觉都被放大，胀痛的性器顶着牛仔裤，酥酥麻麻的感觉一波又一波的从下方传来，喉咙里溢出了猫叫一般的甜腻呻吟，细碎的掉进瓷的耳朵里。  
瓷欣然接受了美的邀请，触手们一拥而上，却不是粗鲁的撕开布料，他们蠕动着，特意留下了美的白大褂，半搭不搭的挂在美的身上，里面已经完全真空，粉色的性器抬头吐露着液体，瓷抬起了手。  
微凉的皮肤接触到自己高高站起的热情时，美呜咽一声，爆发式的快感让白浊被大力射出，不只是手被波及，它们也顺着瓷的脸缓缓滑落，瓷伸出鲜红的舌头，抵舔吞咽了美的液体 。  
“唔…甜的。”瓷就像是享用完一顿大餐一样的优雅鉴赏家，淡淡的抛出自己评论。  
“你能说话…唔啊！”  
一根细小的触手不怀好意的顺着美的性器一圈一圈的盘旋而上，在粉色的蘑菇头上摩擦摁压，触手尖端在空气中抖动，它已经摸到了马眼，美眼睁睁的看着它一点点的艰难挤入自己的尿道，分泌出用来润滑的液体发出水声，瓷的手指沾了沾触手的粘液，在空气中拉出丝线，试探性的在美的后穴打圈。  
“我怎么不能？”瓷的语调平稳，声音带着摄人心魂的磁性，“看起来你很喜欢这样啊。”  
在美前端的触手轻轻的扭动了一下，美发出一声尖叫，瓷的手指挤入了狭小的甬道，两根触手顺着小腹上游，缠绕住了美的乳尖，现在美看起来就像是穿着怪异裸露的抹胸死库水，触手的吸盘游走，颤抖的乳尖被接纳，触手蠕动，美感觉似乎有手指和舌头在自己胸口游走，逐渐敏感的身体诚实的将快感传递。  
美的喘息逐渐变大。  
“啊…啊哈…别，不要…滚开…”  
无力的挣扎。瓷的评价。  
“你的小穴光是吃我的手指就很开心了吧？”瓷挤进了第二根手指，修长的手指摁压在美的前列腺上，美惊呼了一声，射精的欲望越发明星，小穴生涩的挤压着瓷的手指，努力的想把入侵者推出，这让小穴格外紧致。  
“我没有…唔嗯…”美咬着牙，瓷的手指恶劣的在他的前列腺游动，每一下的快感都在推动他射精的欲望，前面挺立的欲望被触手包裹，就连两颗小袋子也没有被放过，胸前吮吸揉捏的触手执着的寻求着什么，乳尖很快变得红肿，美快感连连，倔强的不肯承认。  
“很想射吧？”瓷在美的耳畔吹着热气，轻咬着美的耳垂，“求我，你知道我的名字。”  
瓷的另一只手抚摸着美的挺立，就像安抚一个闹脾气的宠物，深入前端的触手模拟着抽插的动作，恰到好处的挑逗，温和的抚摸变了质，美感觉到自己的快感堆积成了欲望，前端无法释放，每一次瓷的手指摁压过他的前列腺的时候，美都会重重的颤抖，咬紧的嘴唇被触手冲开，在美的嘴里搅动肆虐，抽离的时候带出美的小舌。  
要…要到极限了。  
美扭着腰躲避着瓷的动作，这无济于事，快感连连，已经成了毒药，美深陷于此，就像在蛇的深渊中的妖姬。  
防线在崩溃。  
“瓷…唔啊…停…让我…呃…拔出去…啊…让我射…啊…”  
“乖孩子。”  
瓷的手指重重的碾过美的前列腺，引发对方一阵颤抖，前方的触手突然抽出，已经非常敏感的身体承受了极大的快乐，美的脊背弯成一弯新月，前方喷吐的白浊形成一股抛物线，瓷的触手一拥而上，吞噬掉每一滴液体。  
美软软的摊在瓷的怀里，感受到自己的后面一张一吐的，感觉一个硕大炽热的东西在自己的股沟。  
下面早就被触手弄得黏黏糊糊的，炽热的物体顶在自己已经满是触手粘液润滑过的小穴，慢慢的挤进一个头。  
小穴一吞一吐的将瓷的前端吃了进去，紧致的感觉让瓷低低的笑了一声。  
“你下面的小嘴好紧啊，有够淫荡的。”  
美虚软无力的在瓷怀里挣扎，瓷不满的皱了皱眉，触手将美一把摁在冰凉的实验台上，抬起他的腰，打开腿，白大褂半挂不挂的拖在美的身上，瓷抬起手包裹住美的臀，好看的手指揉捏着柔软的臀肉，挺起腰，触手的粘液让他的进入变得顺畅，美的小穴推挤着瓷的性器，肉壁的挤压感让瓷发出一声舒服的叹息。  
美无力的抓住了一根触手，全身兴奋的呈现一种漂亮的粉红色，胸前两点的触手恶意的拉扯着美的乳尖，痛，再是爽，美满脸泪痕，双手被触手反剪在身后，大开的双腿，在一堆触手纠缠上的身体，瓷的抽插有些生涩，但美脑子里昏昏沉沉的，已经只能发出意义不明的呻吟。  
前段的触手扣挖着马眼，刺激着囊袋，实验台上的资料被瓷用触手卷起，身下的动作在慢慢适，瓷的学习能力恐怖，他的动作次次顶到美的前列腺，美被瓷肏到翻着白眼，被迫接受瓷的抽插。  
前端的触手感觉受了冷落，不满的在马眼里抽抽插插，突然间，一小股电流从触手尖端流淌了出来。  
“啊…啊！不，不要！啊！嗯嗯…啊哈…瓷…饶了我…”美无力的求饶，微小电流刺激下，射精的欲望抬起了头，美的身体抖动的像风中的落叶，被瓷顶的一颤一颤，呻吟已经带上了哭腔，被瓷肏的神志不清的迎合他的动作。  
“舒服吗？”瓷压在美的背上，修长的手指撩起美的白大褂，抚摸着美线条优美的蝴蝶骨，在美的后颈留下一串串的吻痕，看着性冷淡的脸上沾染了情欲，肉体撞击发出了有节奏的响声。  
“嗯…啊…瓷…舒服…我…我要射了…唔啊…”美的小穴完全适应了瓷的形状，配合的吮吸瓷的硕大，穴口的液体因为摩擦，已经变成了白色的泡沫，衣服的一角湿哒哒的挂着，修长的腿上爬满了瓷的触手，前面时不时的微弱电流让他射精的欲望格外强烈。  
欲望吞没了美，他顾不得羞耻，在瓷身下哭泣求饶，触手的动作突然粗暴了起来，瓷的动作也变得更为凶猛。  
“唔…啊…不要了…哈…慢点…”  
瓷微微垂下眼帘。  
一股热流冲击着美的肠壁，美昂起头，脖颈划出一个漂亮的弧度，宛如天鹅，瓷抬起手扼住了美脖颈，触手蠕动着吞噬了美的前端，细小的触手争夺美喷出的体液，美能清晰的感受自己体内的热流涌动，一股一股的冲刷自己的前列腺，快感叠着快感，刺激着美的大脑。  
要…要满了…美不用看都知道自己的小腹已经微微鼓起，里面满满的装满了瓷的灼热，真是奇怪，原来类植物的也是这么烫的吗？  
瓷抚摸美的小腹，眸色微暗。  
美觉得自己的肠壁上似乎有什么东西烫了自己一下，又酸又麻，他也没有时间多想，软软的倒在触手的怀抱里。  
瓷似乎是下了什么重大的决定，一根粗细刚好的触手伸了出来，代替了瓷的肉棒，塞进了美的小穴，为了防止体液流出，触手温和的拥抱着美。  
美累极了，陷入了昏睡。  
瓷把美拉进怀里，他现在需要知识。  
瓷不想被人类的好奇心打断他的悠闲的生活。  
美苏醒的时候，身体还是带着明显的无力感，微微隆起的小腹里面粘稠的液体微微晃动的感觉依旧敏感，美甚至可以感觉在自己屁股里的那一根上的每一个凸起，他被触手包围着，胸前的触手似乎陷入了安静的沉睡，但是仍旧咬着那两点不放，美顺着触手看过去，触手的末端是瓷的脊背。  
和人类一样的脊背，撇开触手不管，绝对是标准的黄金比例，美动了动身子，缠绕着自己的触手就好像被惊醒，瓷侧过身——他居然在查资料，用美的手提电脑。  
“你…唔…靠，你到底想怎么样。”美难受的动了动手，束缚住他的触手变成温柔的椅子，除了关键部位一个不少以外，多余的都缠绕起来，为了让美更加舒服。  
“了解你们。”瓷把电脑合上，“我并不想再被打扰。”  
“…瓷，你完全有能力摧毁这个地区了。”美不满的戳着身边的触手，肉肉的感觉，手感还很好，“我对你也没用，让我走呗。”  
“我喜欢你的体液。”瓷认真的回答，“而且我需要一位配偶。”  
“…”美一时间被瓷的耿直堵住，说不出话，被解放的手郁闷的戳戳之前让自己快乐的不行的触手，食髓知味，除了累了一点以外，这种非人的快感就是毒品。  
“你…别碰了。”瓷皱了皱眉头，美的动作一滞，瞥向了瓷的下半身，看起来半硬的性器有抬头的趋势了。  
“是因为这个吗？”美放开了一直戳着的触手，后者迅速滑开，缩回瓷的脊背，与此同时，美感觉一直安安分分的后穴里面的触手动了动，胸前也传来了抵舔的触感。  
“啊…年轻真好。”美被弄的有些兴奋，小穴一收一张的吮吸后面的触手，被解放的结果就是美跪在瓷的面前，含住他过大的性器，用自己的肌肉挤压深喉，瓷的性器很快就变硬，美吐出的时候几根银丝牵出，他又调皮的在瓷的前段舔了一下。  
“要不我们做个交易，你让我研究，我就随你处理，怎么样？”美的手已经缠上瓷的性器，小舌在马眼处抵舔，尝到一股植物和动物混合的奇异味道，双手撸动瓷的硕大，是不是爱抚他下面沉甸甸的囊袋，瓷舒服的吸了一口气。  
“成交。”  
瓷把美拉起来，触手拉扯着美，让他躺在实验台上，双腿承M形折起，再大大的张开，露出美被触手吞入的挺立，和下面咬着触手不放的小穴。  
瓷的手指在小穴外徘徊，触手蠕动发出咕叽咕叽的水声，一些白浊被带出，反而起了润滑作用，瓷的手指顺着慢慢挤进去，美发出了急促的呻吟，小穴吞吐着瓷的手指，看起来已经完全被艹软，瓷满意的抽出手，粘液被带出，瓷随意的涂抹在美的小腹上。  
美的前面被袋奘的的触手吞没，就好像被套上了一只避孕套，触手内部的肉粒挤压蠕动，刺激美的感官，下面两个囊袋也得到了爱抚，美舒服的直哼哼，突然间性器里面的一阵颤抖让他尖叫出声，全身也绷紧了。  
“啊…啊哈…好舒服…在里面啊…啊哈…”  
美的双手被触手缠上，他感觉到自己的前列腺被撞击时格外的敏感，似乎有什么在那里肆虐，快感就像洪水一样爆发，美扭着腰配合触手的抽插，触手进入一个深度。  
“唔嗯…等等…什么…好大…不…不要进来…嗯啊…”  
美感受到小穴口有一个圆圆的东西被蠕动着，慢慢从触手内部进来了，就像一串肛珠，美的穴口撑到极限，小球被推挤进入了身体，一个接一个，美的双腿大张，又被触手控制，紧张的挣扎，想摆脱后穴的硕大，瓷先一步抓住了套在美挺立上的触手，只是上下撸动，内部的锁精环的抽插和外部类似飞机杯的夹击就让美软了下来。  
“是卵。”瓷手下动作不停，美无力的呻吟着，身下的触手又送了一枚进去，此时美的腹部可以看见两个若隐若现的圆圆的凸起，瓷抚慰着美的欲望，欺负的他泪眼朦胧。  
可能是卵的缘故，也可能是胸前孜孜不倦的触手的回报，美被吮吸的红肿涨大的乳头慢慢的分泌了一点奶水，量极少，瓷还是敏锐的感受到了。  
“你已经准备好当妈妈了？这里都已经有奶水了。”瓷的手在美平坦的胸部游走，时不时隔着触手捏捏乳尖，第三个卵被挤进美的后穴，看起来刚刚好是美的极限。  
“啊…才…才没有…瓷…别…”  
在美小穴的慢慢的抽离，隐约可见白色的卵被肉穴紧紧的咬住，瓷的肉棒毫无预兆的一插到底，卵被搅动，碰撞着美的肉壁，快感被放大，美舒服的语无伦次，只是按照本能回应瓷的撞击。  
“啊，用力…哪里，啊…瓷…慢点…”  
“这些卵要孵化，就需要大量的精液。”瓷一面抽插搅动，一面解释，也不知道美有没有听进去，美也不知道自己到底有没有释放，酥酥麻麻的快感占据了他的大脑，只要前方触手收回堵着美尿道的锁精环，快感有了宣泄口，美就会半强迫的射精，白浊喷出的力道在触手上形成一个鼓包，被触手内部吸收掉。  
“啊…你居然潮吹了。”瓷轻轻一笑，加快了速度，“有这么爽吗？淫荡的家伙。”  
繁殖的本能加速了瓷的内射，只不过射完后瓷的性器还是高高耸立，抽插美的动作不断，整个实验室都充斥着淫糜的水声，还有无意义的大声浪叫。  
实验室的空旷让回音显得格外清晰。  
美一遍一遍的叫着瓷的名字，声音戴上了哭腔，小穴里的白浊满到溢出，弄得美的下体一塌糊涂，卵在后穴里面晃动，从小腹就可以摸到他们的位置。  
瓷从后方抱住美，美的下方门户大开，实验室的镜子里忠实的倒映着美的姿态，他可以清清楚楚看见自己小穴是怎么吞吐瓷的硕大，每一下都是身体与精神上的双重快感。  
胸前的两点已经适应了触手的索求，慢慢的在刺激下产出奶水，触手为此特意形成一个透明的腔用来收集美的乳汁，量并不多，随着美的动作来回摇晃，散发出淡淡的奶香。  
“噗，你很喜欢这样吗？好紧。”瓷的手隔着触手捏着美胸前的红点，“在卵被你完全接纳之前，我可不会停下来，所以你最好节省一下体力。”  
“啊…什么…不…停…停下…我会坏的…”美被折腾的完全没有力气，快感一波一波的侵袭他的身体，似乎连呼吸都变成了一种致命的快感，突然间，瓷的动作停了。  
毫无征兆，却控制的刚刚好，美已经看到高潮前的白光了，突然间失去的快感，让他难耐的扭动着腰，心下感觉不妙，预感到瓷应该不会让自己干什么好事。  
“你…靠…”美全身上下的触手宛如摁了暂停键，瓷的手指在美的唇上摩挲，描摹着美的唇线，低低的声音沾染上难耐的情欲，“怎么，按照你说的做了，不满意？”  
“靠…”美的小穴一收一张的索求着瓷的粗暴对待，欲望在叫嚣着，美浑身泛着淡淡的粉色，“瓷…快动动…”  
“动什么？”瓷的手滑到了美的脖颈，在喉结处抚摸滑动，美发出一种难耐的咕噜声，喉结上下滑动，敏感的身体已经适应了疯狂的性爱，美头一次意识到自己似乎在被瓷改变。  
“啊…你的肉棒…操我，瓷，嗯啊…快…”  
“乖。”瓷重重的碾压在美的前列腺上，腹部的卵被强硬的撞开，美的手在腹部抚摸，感受到卵的移动，以及腹部的鼓起，看起来刚刚显怀的模样更加淫乱，扭动着腰配合瓷的动作，羞耻感被丢到九霄云外。  
“啊…瓷，好快，啊…嗯啊…”  
瓷的手打开了美的唇，伸进去模拟着性器抽插的动作逗弄美的小舌，细小的触手探入美的口腔，慢慢的扭曲成一个口球的模样，瓷在美的体内再一次中出，抽出时精液顺着美的小腿淌了下来，一根触手快速的补上。  
美被瓷的触手包裹着，双眼被触手遮蔽，黑暗加强了感官，口球压制了美的叫声，变成了欲拒还迎的闷哼，胸前已经隐隐有了奶水的溢出，看起来美的潜能无限，更不用说一塌糊涂的下面，美沉迷于触手给予的疯狂的性交中，微微颤抖的身体兴奋而敏感，腹内的卵在吸收着瓷美双方的体液，有了膨胀的感觉，美的前段被触手完全控制，后面的触手又是宛如活的自慰棒一样，就像一件大型的艺术品，瓷是这么觉得的。  
美的身体每一次剧烈颤抖，瓷都知道是他体内的锁精环终于肯让被压抑的快感释放，端坐在桌边看着笔记本电脑的瓷悠闲的好像只是在做研究，冷漠的表情完全不带任何欲望。  
直到美完全接纳了三颗卵，腹部慢慢的平坦成原来的模样了，瓷的触手才饶过美，收回瓷后背的瞬间美倒在瓷的怀中，黏糊糊的液体沾的美满身满脸，其中不乏白浊，美的眼神因为过多的快感变得空洞，漂亮的蓝色眼睛望着瓷，信任的靠在瓷的怀里休息，瓷皱了皱眉，还是拿来一件白大褂给美披上。  
与瓷打交道是件苦差事，美心知肚明，毕竟是不同的物种，坐在柔软的触手上晃着腿，嘴里吧唧吧唧的嚼着盒饭，白大褂下一丝不挂的躯体反而比之前更美，也许触手有美容作用？  
美抚摸着自己膨胀的小腹，由于是卵，没有特别鼓起，所以美还是可以自由自在的活动，反正瓷对他也已经适应，美也就时不时找根触手爽一下——不过最后还是会被瓷给摁着艹一顿——好吧，这样也不错。  
“哦，想要来一次吗？”美抚摸着一根触手，看起来它就像一个飞机杯，美拉过那一根，把它摁在了自己半硬的性器上，另外一只手已经摸到了自己粉色的小穴，轻松的插入手指，美摇晃着身体，发出细小的呻吟。  
“你也快要生产了，别这么浪。”瓷坐在沙发上，面不改色的看一份报纸，但是身后的触手却伸了一根过去，卷出美的手指，探入美的小穴。  
美的手抓着触手套弄着自己的挺立，配合的扭动腰部让触手插入自己，胸部已经完全可以产乳，空气中总是有股奶香，瓷的触手小心的触碰到美的敏感点，就换来了一声满意的尖叫。  
“啊哈…再来，瓷，操我。”  
“对卵不好。”瓷义正言辞的拒绝了。  
美黏黏糊糊的凑到瓷的身边索求着他的吻，咬住瓷的唇与他热烈的亲吻，美的手已经抓着瓷原本拿着报纸的手摁上自己的挺立了——  
突然的腹痛打断了这场渐入佳境的性事。  
“靠！”美软趴趴的塌在了瓷身上，瓷一手揽住美，触手收回到背部，公主抱着美躺在实验台上，美感觉到自己的肠道推挤着卵往外，狭小的穴口吞吐着，有液体缓缓流出。  
“放松，让卵出来。”瓷握着美的手，美感到自己的肠道生涩的挤压着卵，一阵一阵的剧痛，美喘着气，发出细小的呜咽，紧紧的抓住了瓷的手。  
“为什么…怎么…突然…靠…你他妈的…”美咬着下唇，感觉到卵露出了一个尖尖，瓷的细小的触手伸出，吸附在卵上，慢慢的辅助着美往外拉，美的小穴虽然已经被艹的湿软，但是架不住卵的大小，美痛的哼哼，卵被产出时发出一声圆润的“啵”的声音。  
“已经一个出来了，很快。”瓷安抚着美，后者委委屈屈的哼唧，胸前的红点失去触手的束缚，一股细细的乳汁流淌，第二个卵已经看得到白色的卵壳，瓷的手安抚的放在美的小腹上，肠道有力的收缩，分泌出润滑的液体，美的下身湿哒哒的，卵缓慢的蠕动，艰难的挤开颤抖的小穴。  
“你妈的…操…啊…痛…”美的声音虚浮，双腿颤抖着，触手慢慢的带着卵滑出美的后穴，带着颤栗美知道还有最后一个，全身汗津津的，剧痛之下是汗湿的身体，生前面两颗的时候美尚且有力气去骂瓷这个“面无表情的铁憨憨”，到了最后一颗，已经是瓷怀里一只软趴趴的美了。  
后穴已经痛到麻木，美喘着气，最后一次撑开的后穴中白色的卵缓缓滑出，带出美的体液，晶莹的液体在卵壳上闪闪发光，美靠在瓷怀里半阖着眸子，累极。  
“睡一会。”瓷拥住了他，“孩子们破壳还要一会呢。”  
三枚卵水淋淋的躺在实验台上，瓷伸出触手给丢保温箱里头，抱着虚弱的窝在自己怀里昏睡的美缩进了被窝。

“哦天哪，教授，我觉得你应该收敛一下，现在是白天。”  
瓷坐在属于自己的办公室里，宽敞的办公桌下封闭的小空间里足够容得下一个人，美跪坐在地上，推开瓷的双腿，有节奏的吞吐瓷的硕大，听见瓷的抱怨，他随意的回应了一个单音节。  
“你明明知道我现在不能把触手放出来。”瓷波澜不惊的批改着公文，但是身下越来越涨的性器开始动摇他的意志。  
美的舌尖绕着他下身的硕大，滑过他的冠状沟，再一路向下，亲吻两颗小球，手指早就已经下滑到股沟，自己抚慰着下面的小嘴了，瓷皱了皱眉头。  
“你什么都没穿？”  
“我看起来像吗？”美在盖住自己的白色大褂上随意擦了擦手，指尖跳跃，就像弹奏钢琴一样解开自己的扣子，衣服半褪不褪，舌尖挑逗的从最下一路舔到最上。  
是性感的情趣内衣，细小的蕾丝花边，乳首处留出两个星星形状的空，覆盖上黑色蕾丝，显得若隐若现，早就已经套好的锁精环，被精心用黑色蕾丝捆绑，在顶端打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，挺立的模样就好像是一件精致的礼物，丁字裤自带蕾丝与吊带，围着的一圈蕾丝像极短的小裙子一样，丁字裤已经拨到一边，露出美的礼物，黑色吊带袜，绝对领域白皙的诱惑着瓷。  
“哦天哪…”瓷捂住了额头，正要训导这个欲求不满的美，门外传来敲门的声音。  
美低低的骂了一句。  
“进来。”瓷的手往下伸，美听话的张开嘴将整根吞入嘴中，灵活的利用口腔内的肌肉，小舌滑过肉棒上的每一处地方，涎液从嘴角滑落，坠落在毛绒地毯上，消失的无影无踪。  
“呃…boss，这里的财务有些问题…”德紧张的推了推眼镜，这并不会影响美，可以说，这似乎鼓励了他，他变得兴奋，被发现的危险可以提高一个人的敏感程度，他忍不住将手指塞入自己柔软的小穴里搅动。  
“放在这里就好，我待会有个视频会议，记得帮我关下门。”  
“啊…是！”德小心翼翼的把文件放下，出去时带上了门，瓷抚摸着美毛茸茸的金发，后者温顺的朝他的手边靠了靠。  
“来啊，就在这。”美吐出瓷的硕大，飞快的舔了舔自己的嘴角。  
瓷叹了口气，开始动手扯开自己的领带，触手从衣服底下探头，悄悄的锁上门，再把窗帘也顺手拉上。  
美从桌底钻了出来跨坐在瓷的腿上，随意的捞了一根触手，后者已经按捺不住的分泌出粘液，美抬起屁股，将触手对着自己的小穴，触手扭动着身体，挤开狭小的穴肉，美舒服的眯着眼，喉咙里发出了宛如猫咪被撸的咕噜声。  
瓷隔着黑纱捏了捏美因为还在哺乳而有些发育的乳房，乳汁很顺畅的被挤出，沾湿了一片布料，瓷眸色微暗，俯身抵舔美的乳首，在美的胸口留下专属自己的咬痕，触手对于美前面的蝴蝶结礼物十分感兴趣，拉扯着美寄的漂漂亮亮的大蝴蝶结，被瓷的手拉开以后只能委屈的缠绕上美的腿。  
“啊哈…用力，嗯…那里，对，哪里…啊…”  
美夹紧自己的双腿，就算是生过三只小怪物的后穴还是格外紧致，触手熟练的找到了美的弱点，只要轻轻的一碰，美被训练的敏感的身体就会产生大量的快感。  
瓷的手滑落到穿着吊带丝袜的大腿上，触手比较粗暴的挑起丝袜，用足够大的力气撕开一个个口子，紧紧的贴在美的身上的丝袜带来了破碎的美感，缠绕上的触手又带上了淫糜的滋味，美愉悦的吐着热气，嘴里一根触手正不怀好意的玩弄着美的小舌。  
锁精环束缚住了欲望，瓷并不是说不喜欢人类的小玩意，他只是觉得触手更好，专门插入美尿道的触手还带着小孔可以吸收体液呢。  
所以瓷毫不犹豫的自己解开了美的礼物，专属于美的细小触手在完全解开美的锁精环那一瞬间狠狠的插入美的前面，美爽的直翻白眼，肉棒在空气中一抖一抖，看起来像是略微有些变涨，在前面的触手恶作剧一般的扭动身子，而后面的触手攻击着美的前列腺。  
瓷拉出美后穴中的触手，它听话的缠绕在了瓷的肉棒上，狰狞的自慰棒一般，美费力的抬起腰，对准瓷的硕大，慢慢的坐了下去。  
熟悉的被填满的感觉，美舒服的呜咽一声，小穴的每一道褶皱都被撑开，适应了瓷的形状的敏感身体兴奋的颤抖，美沉下腰，一寸一寸的吃掉瓷的硕大，他感觉到瓷肉棒的炽热和上面触手的柔韧，微微调整让自己能够吃的更多。  
美把重心交给瓷，自己搂着瓷的脖子，放肆的扭动自己的细腰做着活塞运动。  
“唔啊…一…啊…啊哈…二…”  
“看来我教你的你还记着，你的极限是多少，嗯？”瓷抬手玩弄美的乳首，另外一只手松松的搂住美的腰，手指在他的腰窝处打着转，美颤抖着沉下自己的身子。  
“四…四十个…”美断断续续的回答，仍旧不忘做着自己应该做的，瓷享受着美的服务，美搂住瓷的脖子，一只手被触手捞去做套弄的动作了，被缠绕上触手的瓷的肉棒又大了一圈，美感觉自己慢慢抬起腰的时候小穴被大大的顶开，过程反复。  
积累的精液在自己的前面蠢蠢欲动，触手固执的在狭窄的尿道中搅动，美搂着瓷的脖子，舒服的在瓷耳边吐着带着热气的呻吟，瓷抚摸着他的脊背，敏感的身子回应了一串颤栗。  
“你的小穴还是这么紧。”瓷突然重重的一顶，打乱了美的节奏，后者的腰一软，身体一个悬空，已经被摁在了办公桌上，被撕破的吊带丝袜执着的挂在他的腿上，柔韧度，美的柔韧度允许触手将他的双腿都架在瓷的肩膀上，美的屁股被抬高，瓷能更方便的在里面肆虐。  
“啊…慢…慢一点…我不行…啊…”美眯着眼浪叫，虽然是克制的叫声，还是填满了整个办公室，瓷的硕大撞击着美的小穴，前面的触手模拟着抽插动作，突然间插入到一个前所未有的深度，美尖叫一声，顿时高潮了。  
触手张开小口吸走所有的白浊，瓷估计着美的高潮时间，突然间在前列腺处又是一顶，直接把美带上了一个新的高潮，美挺着腰，绷紧了全身的肌肉，漂亮的就像雕塑，后穴紧紧的吸着瓷的硕大，瓷每一次的抽插都带来巨大的快感。  
“啊…我…去了…呃啊…高潮…高潮了…”  
美的眼前甚至出现了连续高潮带来的白光，脑子一片空白，肉棒在空气中一抖一抖，瓷九浅一深的抽插着，美全身颤抖，再次夹紧了小穴。  
“我还要改公文…”瓷抱怨道着，把肉棒插进美的身体深处，他喜欢在美的最里面射，这一次也不例外，美的身体抖的好像秋天的树叶，前端突然喷射出淡黄色的液体。  
“这么舒服吗？你射尿了。”瓷抽出自己的肉棒，收回自己的触手，美从桌上滑落到地上，枕着瓷的腿，下面一片狼藉，精液顺着他的小穴流出，濡湿了一片地摊，胸口的乳汁流淌，瓷叹了口气，还是从抽屉里拿出一对吸奶器，帮助美吸出过多的奶水。  
留着还可以奶孩子。  
瓷头疼的揉揉额角，顺手将美打横抱起，丢在了专门为了他准备的柔软沙发上，还加了块毯子，麻烦在于他的公文。  
不仅被美弄皱了，还变得乱七八糟的了。  
至少没有粘上写什么，瓷是如此安抚自己的。


End file.
